


Luas de Amour

by SilverStreak_928



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutant Concentration Camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: Billy has only ever known the inside of the mutant concentration. But when the prince of the Kree-Srulls, Prince Dorrek, is captured by the sentinels, Billy's whole world is turned up-side-down. The two grow close and Billy finally discovers what it's like to live among the stars.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The stars. They shine so brightly against the dark sky. Some were red, some yellow, some blue. All different, yet the same.

Billy had always wished he could leave and live among the stars. But he would never be able to do that. Billy had lived in a mutant concentration camp all his life. It was all he had ever known. 

Sometimes when the mutants were allowed to use their powers to work, his mother would show Billy and his brother, Tommy, what it was like outside the compound.

Billy knew he could never leave. But he could dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is captured by the sentinels and meets Billy.

Prince Dorrek VIII would officially be crowned in a year. As a congratulation/educational gift, his parents allowed him to go on one trip anywhere in the universe. On his vacation, Teddy, as his father called him, would take notes on what or what not to do when running a government. His father, Mar-Vell, had told Teddy many stories about Earth, so when his parents asked him where he wanted to go, Teddy picked Earth. 

Now he was regretting that decision. It had already been 48 hours since he arrived and now he was being dragged to a mutant concentration camp, whatever that was.

The camp was awful. It was dark and dirty. The guards all carried weapons and beat the prisoners whenever they wanted to. The food and clothes also sucked. Teddy had seen nothing as awful, and his ancestors had been at war for over 1,000 years. 

On his first day, he was partnered up with a cute boy named Billy. Their job was to dig holes.

The next day Billy and Teddy began to talk.

"Why are we digging these stupid holes?" Teddy complained.

"I’ve been digging holes for years and I still don't know why," Billy said.

"Years? How long have you been stuck here?"

"All my life,” Billy said sadly. Teddy looked confused, “I was born here,” Billy explained.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” 

“You did nothing wrong,”

“I know, I just feel bad,”

Several weeks passed, and Billy and Teddy grew very close. Teddy learned that Billy loved looking at the stars, so he decided to teach Billy where some constellations were. 

One bright morning, Billy and Teddy were placed back on hole digging duty. They had sat down and taken a break.

“These collars we have to wear, do they take away our powers?” Teddy asked Billy.

“The guards would like us to think that. But in all actuality, they just limit our powers,” Billy explained.

“So why don’t you guys revolt?”

“Because using our powers without the guards' permission could kill a normal person. Believe me, I tried, and it didn’t go too well,” Teddy reached up to touch his collar, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. They electrocute you the minute you try to take them off,” 

“Hey! Get back to work, Muties!” A guard suddenly shouted, stomping over to where Billy and Teddy were getting up. The guard took a remote out and pressed a button. Teddy let out a scream and fell to the ground as his collar shocked him. Teddy saw a flash of blue and heard Billy shout, “Get away from him!” 

Teddy sat up, catching his breath. He saw Billy with his hands still out, ready to attack again. He looked terrified. The guard stood back up, rubbing his jaw.

“You’re going to regret that, freak,” The guard grabbed Billy’s arm and started to drag him away. Billy struggled, and the guard twisted a knob and pressed the button again. Billy’s scream of pain was heartbreaking. Teddy leaped up, but he saw another guard shaking her head and making sure Teddy saw her gun. Teddy didn't make another move.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy hadn’t seen Billy in weeks. He was starting to worry that he might never see Billy again. Then, one day, Billy was already digging holes at Teddy’s station. Teddy ran up to Billy and pulled him into a hug, “Oh my god, Billy what happened? Are you okay?”

“Nothing happened, I’m fine,” Billy clearly wasn’t fine. He was incredibly skinny and pale like he hadn’t seen the sun in days. There were also whip marks down his back, his wrists were raw and red, and he had bruises everywhere. 

“Billy…,” Teddy started but Billy cut him off.

“I’m fine, but you won’t be if you keep asking questions,” Billy snapped under his breath. Billy’s glance went back to the hole, and he continued working. Teddy gave a worried glance to Billy but didn’t ask any more questions.

⚝  
The day was hot. Billy was tired and dehydrated. The sun was getting to him and Billy collapsed. Then, Billy blacked out.

“Billy?!” Teddy hovered over him, “Billy, are you okay?!” Teddy started shaking him, “Come on, wake up,”

“Is there a problem over here?” a sharp voice snapped. Teddy turned around to see a guard.

“No, sir, there’s no problem,”

“What happened?”

“I… I don’t know. He just passed out,"

"Does he need anything?" It shocked Teddy that the guard was actually trying to help.

"He needs some water, please," 

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," the guard said walking away.

“Thank you,” Teddy turned back to Billy.

“What happened?” Billy asked drowsily.

“You passed out, but you’re going to be fine,”

The guard came back with some water and a couple of hours later he and his fellow guards returned with lunch for the prisoners. Billy ate his lunch so fast that Teddy thought he was going to get a stomachache. Instead of eating, Teddy offered his lunch to Billy.

“You need to eat too,” Billy pushed the tray back to Teddy.

“You need the energy more than I do,” Teddy pushed the tray back to Billy

“No, I don’t,” Billy argued.

“Says the guy who passed out just hours ago,” that shut Billy up. Billy took the tray and mumbled, “fine,” as he ate.

“What are the chances of escaping?” Teddy asked.

“Low to no chance. You aren’t thinking of trying to leave, are you?”

“Not without you,”

“Teddy, there’s no way to escape,”

“But, what if we…”

“Stop! There is no way out. And if you keep talking about this, you will get yourself killed,” Billy snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy stopped talking to Billy about escaping. But at night, he planned and schemed. He talked to some other mutants about the guards’ shifts and the architecture of the compound.

One night, an opportunity presented itself. Recently, there had been people protesting that mutants had rights outside the walls of the compound. There weren't many people, just enough to start a riot.

“Demar, we need you and a couple of other guards at the front of the compound now. The protesters have become violent,” a voice said from one of the guard’s walkie talkies. 

“On our way,” The guard called Demar motioned to three other guards to follow him, “Anderson, you stay here and monitor the muties,” Anderson nodded and his hold on his gun tightened. Demar and the three guards left and Teddy seized the opportunity. His skin turned green, and scaley. He lunged at the guard, knocking Anderson off his feet. Guards came racing over to Teddy, but several other mutants attacked the guard.

“What the f*** are you doing?” Billy shouted as he sent a bolt of lightning toward a guard. 

“I’m getting us out of here,” Teddy disarmed yet another guard and aimed a punch to his gut. Guns were being fired in every direction and an alarm had blared. Teddy heard shouts from reinforcements, “Oh great,” Teddy knew the only way to escape this was to leave now.

⚝

Billy aimed a small blue blast toward one guard, then willed the other guard to fall asleep. He wouldn’t deny that it felt incredible to use his powers on his own free will. Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up. He was soaring over the compound.

“What the…” Billy looked up and saw Teddy, “since when could you fly?”   
  


“It’s part of the whole shape-shifting shtick,” Teddy explained. It was a good thing that the other mutants had started fighting as well, otherwise, they would have been knocked out of the sky by now. But just in case, Billy summoned a cloud of fog to cover them.

As they flew over the fence surrounding the compound, Billy felt this strange energy pass over him. He started shaking violently, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He could feel that Teddy was also shaking, and the two plummeted toward the ground.

“Oww,” Billy groaned. He sat up and saw Teddy throwing up, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, but what the hell was that?”

“I’m guessing it was some sort of defense mechanism to keep mutants from trying to leave,”

“Well, it didn’t stop us, did it?” Teddy laughed softly.

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Billy stood up and grabbed Teddy’s wrist. He could hear the guards coming closer. Billy took off running while thinking, “ _ I want to be somewhere safe. I want to be somewhere safe. I want to be somewhere safe _ ,” A blue light surrounded Billy, whose hand was still holding on to Teddy’s. Billy closed his eyes hoping for the best.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in a dark alleyway. There were sounds of engines, horns, and lots of people. He stood up and walked over to Teddy, who was looking out of the alleyway and onto the city. 

“Where are we?”

“I think we’re in New York,” Teddy said, motioning to the giant billboard that read “New York”

Billy observed the pass and realized that he and Teddy wouldn’t be able to blend in here with their current looks. He closed his eyes and pictured him and Teddy wearing regular, non-prison clothes. Teddy was now wearing a plain white shirt and some jeans, while Billy wore a red hoodie. 

They began walking down a sidewalk when Teddy suggested that they should get some food. Billy conjured up some money, and they went to a hotdog cart. Once they had their hotdogs, they took a seat on a bench. Billy felt woozy from using his power too much. Teddy had been saying something but Billy wasn't listening. His hand gripped the armrest, and then he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy's eyes fluttered open. He was lying in an enormous bed. The sheets were soft and warm, unlike the beds back at the compound. Billy crawled out of the bed to find that he wasn't wearing the hoodie anymore. His clothes were sitting on an ornate gold chair. " _ Where on Earth am I?"  _ Billy wondered. He walked over to the window to find towering skyscrapers, flying cars, and holographic billboards,  _ "scratch that. Where in the universe am I?"  _ Billy had experienced little of Earth but he was pretty sure it was not  _ that _ advanced. So he had either fallen asleep for a few hundred years, or he was on another planet.

Billy got dressed and walked out of the bedroom. He heard arguing coming from around the corner and recognized Teddy's voice.

"He's a human!" A woman shouted.

"Technically, he's a mutant," a man countered.

"It doesn't matter, what will the citizens think if they learn that we're housing a human?" The woman argued back.

"Mom, he has nowhere else to go. It’s either here or he goes back to the concentration camp," Teddy shouted. There was an awkward silence, then the woman spoke up again.

"I don't like the idea, but he can stay here. But if the citizens start complaining, he has to leave. Our duty is to our people," 

"Thank you," Teddy said. Teddy walked around the corner, practically running into Billy.

"Oh, you're up," Teddy observed. Billy crossed his arms.

"Explanation, now," Teddy grabbed Billy's hand and dragged him back to the bedroom. 

"So… um… I am a Kree-Skrull alien. And I am also the crowned prince?” Teddy explained weakly. Billy gave him a look that said, “ _ Please tell me you can do better than that,” _

“Just start from the beginning,” So Teddy told Billy about how he was going to be crowned soon, how he could go on one trip to Earth, and ended up being caught by the sentinels. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Billy asked.

“Because... I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore or that you would judge me for being different,” Teddy looked down at his fidgeting hands, scared to see Billy’s reaction. 

“So, instead you kidnapped me and brought me to your homeworld,” Billy joked crassly. Teddy buried his head in his hands and groaned. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry about that,”

Billy sighed, “Teddy, I’m not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me sooner. I’m a mutant, I know how it feels to be judged,” Billy’s hand rested on Teddy’s. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

“By the way, my parents invited you to dinner tonight, so…,” Teddy began.

“So I should probably go shower,” Teddy nodded and Billy hopped off the bed. He walked right but then realized that there was no bathroom that way.

“The bathroom’s that way,” Teddy pointed left. 

“Right, thanks,”

“There are also some clothes in the dresser by the window,”

“Good to know,”


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy sat awkwardly at the extravagant dining table. Even though it was only him, his parents, and Billy eating, the cooks had gone all out, making around 10 main entrees and 20 side dishes. Billy walked into the dining room, staring at the golden chandeliers and giant table. Billy walked over and sat in a chair next to Teddy’s. Billy mumbled a quiet, “Hello,” to Teddy’s parents.

Teddy blushed a little as he realized he was staring at Billy’s fluffy hair. It was the first time Teddy had ever seen Billy completely clean. Normally, Billy was covered from head to toe in dirt. Now that Billy was clean, Teddy could see just how black and fluffy Billy’s hair was; how rich Billy’s brown eyes were.

The night was full of personal conversations and awkward silences. Teddy’s parents asked lots of questions about how Billy grew up. At one point, his mother asked Billy about his father and why Billy never knew him, Teddy’s mother even went as far as to ask Billy if his mother was a “slut” (this was before she realized that Billy had been born in a concentration camp.) Teddy immediately intervened and put an end to that conversation.

After dessert, Billy politely excused himself. Teddy got up as well.

“I’m going to help him find his way to his bedroom,” His parents nodded their heads, excusing Teddy. He ran to catch up with Billy.

“I am so sorry. I don’t know what got into my mother,”

“It’s all good,” Billy said calmly, “I thought you had told them that I was born in a concentration camp though?”

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck, “Um… well… I kind of thought that maybe you should be the one to tell them,” Teddy's face was bright red, “clearly that backfired,” Billy started laughing until he couldn’t breathe.

“Teddy, you need to learn how to tell people stuff,”

“I know, I know,”

⚝

Teddy was walking back to his bedroom when felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, fists ready for a fight.

“Woah, easy there, Tiger,” Mar-Vell said, “Your mother, and I just wanted to talk to you,” Teddy internally groaned and entered the parlor where his mother, Anelle, was sitting.

“Billy is an amiable boy,” Anelle started. Teddy was shocked.

“Then why did you attack him with all those personal questions?”

“I’m your mother, Teddy. My job is to protect you. So the minute you bring a boyfriend into this house I am going to figure out what kind of guy he is. I asked those questions to see how he was going to react. He didn’t raise his tone or become rude in any way, no matter what I asked,”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Teddy pointed out. 

Mar-Vell chuckled, “sure, and your mom isn’t a Skrull,”

“I’m serious, we aren’t dating,”

“Honey, it's okay. I've seen the way you look at each other,” Anelle comforted. 

"We're just friends," Teddy emphasized. But a tiny voice in the back of Teddy's head said, " _ you want to be more than friends, don’t you? _ " Teddy started to leave the parlor when his mom added one more thing.

"Tomorrow, it might be a good idea to show him around Hala a little," Teddy nodded. That wouldn't be a bad date idea- " _ not a date,"  _ Teddy reminded himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy walked into the dining room and was surprised to see Billy already there.

"How long have you been up?" Teddy asked.

Billy shrugged, "a couple of hours, I think. I couldn't sleep in," Teddy understood what Billy was really saying. At the compound, they had to get up at the crack of dawn every day; on Teddy's first day home, Teddy woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep.

Teddy took a seat across from Billy, "I was thinking today I could show you the city,"

Billy smiled, "that sounds great,"

They finished breakfast and Teddy began the tour by giving a brief history lesson about the palace. They then went to the greenhouse which was famous for having flowers and plants from all around the galaxy. As they were walking, Teddy noticed how skinny Billy was, and not in a good way. Billy had been starved all his life, he clearly needed more food than just a piece of toast for breakfast. Teddy and Billy made their way to a stand that was selling some snacks. 

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Billy said.

"You only had a piece of toast,"

"Yeah…"

"You need to eat more, Billy. The people at the compound barely fed you,"

"But I'm not hungry," Billy complained.

"Billy, so help me, you will get something from this stand and eat it," Billy and Teddy stared at each other for a second.

"Fine," Billy said, giving in, "who knew you could be so pushy,"

"I can be a lot worse. What do you want to eat?" 

⚝

They spent the rest of the day looking at museums and checking out little shops around town, though Teddy seemed to be avoiding crowded areas. Night fell and Teddy dragged Billy to a fancy restaurant just outside of town. The minute Teddy stepped into the restaurant a server grabbed two menus and led him and Billy to a small room in the back. The room was dimly lit with a candle adorning the table.

"This is really nice," Billy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We don't have to eat here if you don't want to," Teddy offered.

"No, no, it's fine,"

"Okay," they took a seat at the table and Teddy added, "it's probably for the best that people don't know I eat here,"

"Why? Are you afraid the paparazzi are going to attack?" Billy joked.

"Kinda. Whenever I go into public places people berate me with questions," Teddy was glad that he could talk to someone about this. His parents were always busy except at dinner. At dinner, they were too busy trying to teach Teddy how to be a king.

"It's always, 'Prince Dorrek, what are you going to do about the invading Shi'ar?' and 'Prince Dorrek, what is your take on the lack of trade between the Ravagers?'"

"That must suck," Billy smiled wryly. A server came by to take their orders.

"You haven't heard the best one yet," Teddy joked, "'Prince Dorrek when will you be getting married?'" Billy made a weird choking noise in the back of his throat. 

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, it's all the media cares about.  _ Who will Prince Dorrek marry?  _ It's really annoying. It feels like every day my parents are bringing in someone for me to be betrothed to," Teddy complained.

Billy gave him a sad look, "that's awful. Have you ever liked any of the suitors?"

Teddy snorted, "no, they all try too hard to impress me. Like they think I'm going to choose them just for their looks and how well they can recite the history of Hala," Billy laughed and Teddy found himself smiling again. 

Billy took a bite of his food, "This is amazing!" He exclaimed. 

"It's one of my favorite dishes but it's not very popular,"

They finished up at dinner and Billy and Teddy decided to go for a midnight stroll.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Teddy asked.

"Ice cream? I thought it was an Earth specialty," 

"It is. My dad loves things from Earth and brought back some cows, sugar, and a recipe for ice cream," Billy smiled.

"Ice cream sounds great," 

Teddy ordered one rocky road ice cream for him and one butter pecan ice cream for Billy. They found a bench in a nearby park. Teddy turned to look at Billy. He was gorgeous. The way the moon shined off of his pitch-black hair, or the way Billy's brown eyes glistened with happiness. Billy stared at the stars with a content smile.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Billy said.

"Yeah, you really are," Teddy said, looking at Billy. Then Teddy realized what he said. He looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Thanks," Billy said. Teddy looked up. Billy was smirking, but Teddy could see a light blush on Billy's cheeks. Teddy lifted his hand to Billy's cheek. His thumb gently wiped a drop of ice cream away.

" _ Do it now,"  _ Teddy thought. But he chickened out. He pulled away and mumbled, "sorry, you had something on your cheek,"

"Oh," Teddy thought Billy looked disappointed, but maybe he was just imagining it. 

After that, they called it a night and head back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Teddy was stuck in meetings, so Billy did some research on the Kree-Skrull. He grabbed some breakfast then went to the library. He grabbed a couple of books that sounded interesting, as well as a translating device. Finally, he headed to the garden to read. The first hour was peaceful, the second hour rolled around and Billy got the feeling that he was being watched. Billy moved to a different spot in the garden. He heard some rustling in the bushes and immediately became nervous. He set the book down, stood up, and ready a ball of energy to throw at whoever was stalking him.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice said from the bushes. A small, green man stepped out. He held a device that looked like a camera, "I'm a reporter from the local news center and I was wondering if it's true that you are personal friends with Prince Dorrek III?"

"You mean Teddy?" Billy was super confused. Another reporter, this time a Kree girl, stepped out and took some notes. A third reporter stepped out (seriously, where were they all coming from?) 

"Are the rumors true that you and Prince Dorrek are betrothed?"

"What?!" Billy exclaimed, "what rumors?"

The Kree girl pulled out a photo of Billy and Teddy from last night. They were staring into each other's eyes. Teddy's hand was on his cheek.

"Oh," He blushed. Billy Immediately realized why the reporters would assume he and Teddy were together, "it's not what it looks like," Billy tried to think of a way to make them believe him but it was like his brain had gone on vacation. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around. 

"I think it's time to leave," Teddy's father ordered the reporters, "unless you want me to call the guards,"

"Uh… your majesty," a reporter stuttered, "we were just leaving," the three aliens scurried off. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Billy apologized.

"What for? You were just minding your own business," Mar-Vell's eyes twinkled with amusement, "those rats are always trying to pry information from the palace," Billy grabbed his books and Mar-Vell steered Billy back towards the palace.

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Billy timidly asked.

"Of course, Billy. What do you want to know?" 

"Why does everyone here care about who Teddy gets married to?"

"Well, most media outlets are just looking for drama. But they also care about it because it can have large effects on the empire. Some see Teddy's marriage as a business arrangement between races or other empires," Mar-Vell explained. 

"Oh," 

The two walked in silence the rest of the way. Mar-Vell stopped at the door and turned around.

"you know, Teddy has never been able to keep a suitor for long before chasing them off. Maybe you'll be different," Mar-Vell gave Billy a sly smirk then left. 

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

⚝

Billy spent the rest of the day reading in his room. Though, he wasn't paying attention to the books. His thoughts kept drifting to Teddy and what his father has said. Was there a chance that Teddy liked him? Was there a chance that he liked Teddy? Billy did get little butterflies in his stomach when he was near Teddy. Billy wanted to be around Teddy all the time. Then there was that whole cheek thing. And maybe that was just something friends did. Once again Billy found himself hating the guards at the concentration camp. If it weren't for them, Billy wouldn't have to wonder about whether or not they were just friends.

Billy heard a knock on the door. 

But if it wasn't for the concentration camp, Billy would have never met Teddy.

Teddy walked into the room, "Hey, I heard about the whole reporter fiasco," Teddy apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help,"

"It's fine, you had meetings and stuff to do. Besides, I found some books to read," Teddy smiled. 

There was an awkward pause, then Teddy said, "I was wondering if I could make it up to you,"

"How so?"

"Follow me, but keep very quiet,"

"Teddy, are we sneaking out of the palace? I thought you were supposed to be the golden child?" Billy joked. 

Teddy just rolled his eyes, "come on,"

They ran out of the palace and through the city. They finally reached a clearing in a forest. 

Billy's breath was taken away. There was a small lake with a waterfall flowing into it. The moonlight shone off the water and illuminated the shore, where there was a picnic set up.

"Teddy, you didn't,"

"I figured it was only fair. After all, you were attacked by those reporters,"

"True," Billy sat down on the blanket, then decided that they needed a bit of mood lighting. He closed his eyes, focusing on one thing. The next minute there were tiny, golden balls of light floating around the clearing. 

The picnic basket was filled with all sorts of delicious meats, carbs, and sweets. The two talked and talked, only noticing each other. They finished eating and Billy looked out at the water. 

"We should go swimming," Teddy suggested.

"But we don't have swimsuits," Teddy gave Billy a look of disappointment and amusement, "what?"

"Did seriously forget that you have reality-warping powers that can create gold balls of light?" Billy stared in confusion. Then he facepalmed.

"Sorry," Billy mumbled into his hands. He then looked up, whirled his hands around, then he and Teddy were wearing bathing suits. They slid into the lake and swam around. The water was warm and clean. Billy dunked his head under the water, letting go of any worries he had that day. They swam closer to the waterfall. The sound was almost deafening up close. The water was deep, but Billy found a smooth rock to stand on. Teddy smiled at him and Billy felt the little butterflies once again.

Billy shifted his weight but slipped on the rock instead. Teddy was there in an instant to catch him. Billy's face was bright red, and he was glad that they were far away from the golden balls of light, so Teddy couldn't see Billy blushing.

(Side note: Teddy actually could see Billy blushing and he thought it was adorable)

Billy then noticed Teddy's abs, and he shuddered, realizing how close he was to them. That was a bad idea. Teddy noticed Billy shuddering and thought it was because he was cold. Teddy pulled him closer, much to Billy's dismay. Now Billy would have no choice but to kiss him. 

But Teddy beat him to the punch line. There were fireworks and sparks. It was… well… it was magical. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Teddy said.

Billy gave a breathless laugh, "same,"


	9. Chapter 9

Nights and days passed. Billy and Teddy had decided to date in secret, so the press wouldn't go crazy. Of course, that didn't work. somehow there was a reporter at the lake who managed to get a picture of them kissing. Now the entire Kree-Skrull system knew of the Prince's boyfriend. They had spent the last couple of days hiding out in the palace, trying to avoid everyone.

One bright and early morning Billy was fast asleep. His door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang. That, somehow, didn't wake Billy up. Teddy ran into his room shouting, "Billy, Billy, wake up!" That also didn't wake him up. Teddy crawled onto Billy's bed and started shaking him. Finally, 3 minutes later, Billy woke with a groan.

"What?"

"Billy, get dressed," Teddy hopped off of Billy's bed and ran to the closet, pulling out clothes and throwing them at Billy.

"Why?" 

"Because I'm finally taking you on a proper date," that woke Billy up. He leaped out of bed.

"What!?" 

"Stop asking questions and get ready," Teddy said. Teddy was grinning widely as he ran out of the room. Billy rolled his eyes as he got dressed, leaving the winter coat, gloves, hat, and sweater sitting on the chair. He stepped out to find Teddy waiting for him. 

“Where’s your coat?”

“I didn’t really think I would need it seen as it’s so nice on Hala,” Teddy gave Billy a sly smile.

“That’s the thing, we aren’t staying on Hala,”

One quick breakfast and a 20-minute walk later, Teddy and Billy were on a flight headed out towards space. They were headed to a snowy planet with a name Billy couldn’t pronounce. It was like Neva or something. According to Teddy, when the 7 moons of Neva aligned, the Nevivians hosted a festival worldwide called the Luas de Amor. The festival is like Valentine's day in the way that they both celebrate love. But the Luas de Amor was a little deeper than buying teddy bears and chocolates for their lovers. The festival was about discovering or rediscovering love for one another. It was tradition that if you had a crush on someone; you had to tell them on the night of Luas de Amor or your love life would never feel truly right. You would give your crush a special Nevivian flower from the 7th moon of Desejo. There were also fireworks, sweets, and carnival rides to complete the festival. 

Billy stepped out of the space shuttle and immediately tightened the scarf around his neck. It was freezing on Neva. But it was also beautiful, everywhere he looked there was snow. It lightly fell from the sky, Billy held out a gloved hand to catch a snowflake. The snowflake was unlike anything Billy had seen before. The minuscule details covered the snowflake, creating interesting and gorgeous patterns. 

A few assistants bowed when they saw Teddy and one helper handed Billy and Teddy each a mug full of piping hot pumpkin spice hot chocolate, or at least that’s what it tasted like. Suddenly, Teddy took off running, shouting for Billy to follow him. Billy ran after but stopped when he arrived at the entrance of the festival. The architecture of the place was alluring. The buildings were built out of some sort of silvery-blue stone.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Billy jumped a little at the sound of Teddy’s voice.

“Yeah, it is,”

“I always loved coming here as a little boy,” Billy smiled as he imagined an adorable little Teddy running and playing in the snow. 

“Come on, let’s go get some food,” five minutes later Billy found himself devouring an amazing Nevivian sweet. Next, Teddy dragged Billy to a small roller coaster (think something like an alpine slide/coaster). Billy couldn’t stop smiling. They had snowball fights, built snowmen, went on all the rides, but the day wasn’t over yet. 

The sun set earlier on Neva than it did on Hala. The sunset was all shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. The two grabbed another one of the delicious hot beverages, then headed over to the ferris wheel. They reached the top of the wheel and Billy was stunned by the fireworks that lit up the night. Images of hearts and Nevivian flowers decorated the sky. Billy leaned into Teddy as they watched the firework show. Teddy turned his head towards Billy and kissed him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Billy squeezed Teddy’s hand, then whispered the three magic words, “I love you,” 

“I love you, too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luas de Amor is Portugeuse for moons of love.


	10. Chapter 10

_ He and Teddy were floating through the Milky Way. Dancing through the stars and showing off. Billy kissed Teddy. Teddy pulled away to tell Billy something, but he didn’t get the chance.  _

_ They were back in the mutant concentration camp. The day was hot and Teddy and Billy were digging holes once more. Two guards approached and began beating Teddy up. Billy dived in front of the whip headed for Teddy’s back. Billy felt the harsh sting and fell backward. The guards neared Teddy and Billy tried to get in between them and Teddy.  _

_ “Get away from him!” He shouted. The guards shoved him out of the way and dragged Teddy away, “No! Stop! Bring him back!” Billy was freaking out. He tried to run after them, but he tripped and fell. He got up again but a third guard appeared and dragged Billy in the opposite direction, “No no no no no,” Billy struggled and shook violently against the guards grasp, but to no avail. _

Billy sat straight up in his bed. His cheeks were tear-stained. The bedsheets were thrown off the bed. His nightstand was knocked over, books and clothes were scattered all over the floor. Billy took a deep breath, then used his powers to clean up the room and bed his blanket up onto his bed. Billy pulled his knees close to his chest and buried his face. He didn’t get any more sleep for the rest of the night. Nor would he get any sleep for the following nights. His dreams got increasingly worse and Billy was scared to go to bed each night.

_ Billy was stuck in a dark cement room that Billy was familiar with. The guards at the concentration camp had thrown him in there many times. His eyes landed on his mother and brother curled up in the corner of the room. The door opened and two guards stepped in.  _

_ “Where is your son?” one guard asked. _

_ “I don’t know,” Wanda said. _

_ “I’ll repeat it again. On the night of March 13th, your son and his freak friend,” _

_ “Friend?” Tommy asked. _

_ “Your son and his friend escaped the compound. Now, you will tell us where he is or else,” _

_ Tommy stood, “Listen, mister, I haven’t seen my brother in years, let alone months. I don’t know about any friend and I certainly don’t know where he went,” Tommy’s voice grew loud, and he had a small smirk on his lips, “All I know is that he managed to escape this hellhole and he is never coming back,” The second guard raised his hand and back-handed Tommy. Tommy’s knees buckled, and he fell back down. _

_ “Tell us where he is!” The guard shouted. _

_ “Never,” Wanda growled. _

_ The guard smirked, “You’re going to regret that decision,” _

_ “Why? I’d die before I told you where my son was!” _

_ “Lucky for you, you’re not dying today,” The other guard knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal a third guard holding a young, blonde mutant with blue markings around her eyes, “Instead, you have just sealed the fate of this freak here,” The guard pulled out his gun, pressed it against the young girl’s forehead, and pulled the trigger. _

_ “Thank you for giving us a reason to get rid of you muties,” The guards left, and the door slammed shut. _

“Nooooo!” Billy was drenched in a cold sweat. His sheets were all knotted up and his room was a disaster, yet again. 

Billy curled into a ball, and his thoughts drifted back to his dream. He knew the girl that they had killed. He didn’t know her name. But whenever they had been placed in the same group, she would always sing while they worked, which always made the work a little less of a burden. 

He thought back to what the guards had wanted from his mother and brother. They were being tortured because he had left. His fellow mutants were dying all because he wanted out. Everyone he ever knew and cared for was in danger. 

And it was all his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy was worried for Billy. Billy had black circles under his eyes and he wasn’t eating much. It seemed like almost every night Teddy heard crashes coming from Billy’s room. He would rush in to find Billy tossing and turning. Lamps and books were being levitated around the room. Sometimes he would hear Billy screaming or crying. Every morning Teddy would ask if Billy was okay. Billy would never talk about his nightmares or the constant wrecking of his bedroom. Teddy never pried, but he was becoming more and more concerned. 

One night, Teddy woke to the sound of shattering glass and a loud bang. He ran as fast as he could to Billy’s room. He slammed open the door. The giant window had been shattered and the curtain rod was half inside the room and half hanging out of the window. The wardrobe was knocked over and clothes were littering the floor. Amongst the disaster, Billy sat on his bed crying. Teddy walked closer to Billy, careful to avoid the glass. He heard Billy muttering, “no,” repeatedly.   
  


“Billy?” Teddy tentatively crawled onto his bed. Billy looked up then looked at the shattered window.

“I’m s...s...sorry, I d...didn’t m...m...mean to,” Billy stuttered. Teddy rubbed his back.

“It’s all right,”

“I j...just lost c...control of…,” 

“Babe, it’s alright, everything's going to be okay,” Billy cried into Teddy’s shoulder. When Billy’s tears lessened, Teddy asked, “Billy, what happened?”

“It was nothing,”

“Billy, you haven’t been getting any sleep recently. You aren’t eating and you are becoming more and more distanced. What is bugging you?”

Billy sighed then told Teddy all about the nightmares. How every night he sees his mother and brother being tortured and starved. How the guards are killing off mutants just to figure out where Billy went.

“... and it’s all my fault. I left and now they are being punished,”

“Billy, it’s not your fault and it never will be. Besides, They are just dreams,” Billy looked away, uncertain, “unless, you don’t think they might be, I don’t know, prophecies?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had dreams this vivid before. But I don’t think they are prophecies. It’s more like I’m seeing what’s happening to them in actual time,” 

A silence fell over them as Teddy realized what Billy was going to say next.

“I’m sorry Teddy, but I need to go. I’m not sure if these dreams mean anything, But I need to save my family,”

“Please don’t go. It’s not safe out there. You could be captured or killed. I can’t lose you,” Teddy begged.

Tears pricked his eyes as Billy said, “I need to go, no matter how dangerous. If there is any chance that I can save them… I can’t lose that chance,”

“Then I’m coming with you,”

“Teddy, you can’t. You have to stay here and watch over your people. It’s too risky for you to leave,”

“I’m coming with you, and that’s final,” 

Billy sighed, “Alright, but I need to pack. We’ll meet by the shipping dock,” Teddy nodded, then left the room to go pack. 

⚝

Teddy had been waiting by the ships for 20 minutes. Where was Billy? Teddy looked up at the stars; how were they supposed to free all the mutants?

“Hey, sorry I took so long. Ready to go?” Billy sounded out of breath and his eyes wouldn’t meet Teddy’s. Teddy nodded, and they began to walk towards the ship they were taking.

“Dorrek VIII, just where do you think you are going?” Teddy froze as he recognized his mother's cold voice. How had she known that he was trying to leave? A nasty feeling writhed in his stomach. He turned to face Billy and saw his guilty look.

“Billy, why?” Teddy hated that he sounded so betrayed.

Billy walked forward and put his hand on Teddy’s cheek, “I am so so so sorry about this, Teddy, I really am. But it’s too dangerous out there and you have a kingdom to rule. I knew you wouldn't listen to me, so I told your parents. I wish there was another way, but there isn’t,” Tears rolled down Teddy’s cheeks. This couldn’t be happening, not now. Not when everything had been so perfect. Billy gently kissed Teddy. He whispered, “I love you,” then he turned away and ran to the ship. 

“Billy, wait. Come back!” Teddy ran after him but two guards came and held him back.

“Good luck, Billy. Stay safe,” Mar-Vell said.

“Thank you, sir,” Billy replied. The hatch door closed and then Billy was gone.

Teddy dropped to his knees. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye. 


	12. Epilogue

Teddy cried for three days after Billy left. After that, Teddy became numb. He did the essentials such as showers, eating, and meetings, but other than that he sat in his room and slept all day. His parents were worried for him. Three months later, he was betrothed to some Kree girl. Mar-Vell was shocked when Teddy didn’t even try to protest the betrothal. Eventually, the Kree girl ran away because Teddy refused to even notice her. 

“Mar-Vell, what are we supposed to do? He doesn’t talk, he stays in his room all day. I’m worried that we might never get our son back,” Anelle told her husband as they made their way to the throne room.

“Don’t say that love. He’ll recover. We just need to give him space,” Mar-Vell comforted.

“Speaking of which, you there,” Anelle shouted at one assistant. 

“Yes, ma’am?” The assistant walked over.

“Have you seen Teddy anywhere?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?” She snapped.

“Teddy was on the first flight headed to Neva this morning,”

“Of course,” Mar-Vell said. Just then a soldier ran in.

“Sir, there is someone here to see you,”

“Can it wait?” Mar-Vell sounded exasperated.

“I think you’re going to want to talk to him,”

“Alright, send him in,” A young boy with messy black hair and brown eyes step through the doors. He wore a black bodysuit and a red cape. 

“Billy, what are you doing here?”

“Uh... hi,” Billy said awkwardly. Anelle and Mar-Vell pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, thank the gods,” Anelle mumbled.

“So, I assume your mission went according to plan?”

“Yes sir,” Billy answered. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Would you happen to know where… uh… where…”

“He’s on Neva,”

“Luas de Amor,” Billy said under his breath. 

Mar-Vell nodded, “I’d hurry if I were you,”

“There’s a ship heading to Neva right now, if you hurry you should be able to make it,” One assistant offered.

“Thank you,” Billy said.

“Now go!” Anelle rushed. Billy took off towards the shipping dock, hoping to make it in time. He arrived on Neva shortly after and was greeted by the light snow and the gorgeous sunset. He wandered through the vendors and carnival rides. He passed a stand that was selling Nevivian blossoms. He stopped and admired the beautiful purple flowers. He grabbed a flower and paid the vendor. Billy continued through the crowds. Then he stopped. 

Standing just feet away was Teddy. He looked just as handsome as he did the last time Billy saw him. Teddy stared at Billy but gave no sign that he recognized him. His eyes looked dead; void of all emotion. 

"Teddy?" Billy took a step forward. Teddy turned and ran away, "Teddy, wait!" Billy ran after him but lost sight of Teddy as a crowd of Nevivians walked by.

_ "FindTeddy,findTeddy,findTeddy…"  _ Billy muttered. A small, blue ball of light appeared and started to float through the crowd and into a forest. Billy followed. The blue ball of light stopped in a clearing by an icy lake. It reminded Billy of the lake in which he and Teddy shared their first kiss.

Billy sat next to Teddy on a frozen log.

"Was it worth it?" Teddy asked quietly.

"What do you…"

"Was it worth leaving?"

"I… yes," Billy admitted.

"And your mother and brother, they're safe?"

"Yeah, and all the other mutants. They live on an island called Krakoa now. No human will ever hurt them again,"

"That's good," they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry…" Billy started.

"No, you don't get to be sorry," Teddy snapped, "I spent months thinking that I would never see you again, that you were dead," 

Teddy was crying now, and all Billy wanted to do was pull Teddy into a hug, "you betrayed me; broke my heart. I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Teddy sobbed, "and the worst part is, I should hate you. I should be pissed that you just showed up out of nowhere. But I'm not. I could never hate you, Billy. I understand why you did it, and I would have done the same. You just wanted to protect me and somehow that hurts even more,”

“Teddy, I never meant to hurt you,” A good five to ten minutes passed before either of them spoke again.

Billy looked up, “Do you know what kept me going all those months when I was alone?” Teddy only gave Billy a strange look, “It was you, Teddy, the thought that I could see you again once it was all over. You once told me that Luas de Amour was about discovering or  **re** discovering love for one another. You told me that the Nevivian blossom was a symbol of that love,” Billy held out his hand and the purple flower appeared. He handed it to Teddy.

  
  


“I love you, Teddy, and I can’t change how I feel. If you don’t want me here, that's fine, I’ll leave. But I refuse to walk away again unless you truly want me to go,” Teddy said nothing so Billy stood up and started to walk away.

“Billy, wait. I don’t want you to go. But I’m scared. I’m scared that you will abandon me again,” Billy turned around with a small smile.

“I only make a mistake once,” Teddy’s arms were around Billy’s waist in an instant. Fireworks went off in the distance. Teddy leaned in slowly, a little too slowly. Billy jumped onto his tiptoes and sealed the gap between his and Teddy’s lips.

The End!


End file.
